<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[V/E][PWP]你...你！ by PineappleMike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209741">[V/E][PWP]你...你！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike'>PineappleMike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V/E/V PWP合集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018), 杀死伊芙</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第二季之后的，剧情不是主要，搞才是重点<br/>写出一个pwp系列也不是不可以</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V/E/V PWP合集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[V/E][PWP]你...你！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve没有死成。</p><p>天知道为什么这个杀人不眨眼的魔鬼连开两枪都只打中她的肩胛骨，在她晕过去之前，她隐约感到有人在抚摸自己散开的黑发，轻轻哼着歌低下头用修长的食指尖拨开她的下嘴唇...</p><p>她想反抗，但面前有一道很亮的光，她不由自主地起身向前跌跌撞撞地走去.....</p><p>再睁眼时，满眼的白色和淡淡的消毒水味。</p><p>接下来的事很模糊，像是高速前进的车窗外掠过的风景似的。伤愈出院，安全屋，新的顾问工作，离婚手续，生活仿佛又慢慢回到了正轨。</p><p>只是她的生活哪里还有正轨可言。</p><p> </p><p>“我想着你自慰。”脑子里传出Villanelle的声音。</p><p>“老天。”Eve长出了一口气，拿起手机看了一眼，凌晨一点半。</p><p>她的手向下摸索下去，停在自己的内裤边缘。</p><p>“叮——”一条短信提醒。</p><p>“对不起，xx”</p><p>Eve盯着这行字发呆。这不可能......这不可能！她从床上弹跳起来，光着脚跑到电脑旁边，准备把这条短信发给Kenny让他帮忙时，她突然又停住了。眉头紧锁着，把十根手指插进厚厚的头发里，一边捋顺一边慢慢地思索。</p><p>“叮——”</p><p>“想我了吗？你一定想了。”</p><p>Eve就像在握着一个棉花糖做的炸弹，捏紧了怕化掉，捏松了怕爆炸。她瞪着这两行字，删了好几次自己写的东西之后发了一条，“你是怎么找到我的？”</p><p>很快她得到了回应，“我们可以边吃晚餐边说。”</p><p>Eve颤抖了一下。天知道这可不是害怕，她只是被turned on了。她眯起眼看向窗外，黑漆漆的一片，有晃动的暗影，但也许只是树丛。难道她就在外面？</p><p>短信又适时地响了。</p><p>“别傻了。准备好，我明晚来。”</p><p>黑暗里，她慢慢地，慢慢地对着手机屏幕露出一个微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉我打倒了你的警卫，不过我没杀掉他，只是把他绑起来了。这真的不是我的作风。”门外的人邀功似的哼哼，随即笑着趴在门上，眼睛对准了猫眼。</p><p>“你要来杀我吗？”Eve对自己能发出如此平静的声音表示惊奇。</p><p>“唔....看情况。”Villanele开心地笑了一下，当然Eve清楚眼前的女人的情绪并不和她的表情挂钩。“现在我能进去了吗，让客人在门外站着好没礼貌。”</p><p>Eve打开门。</p><p>“这就对了....喔，喔，喔。”Villanelle的眼神在Eve的脸和她手里的刀之间晃动了几个回合，“你不会的，我们已经扯平了。”</p><p>“你杀了Bill！你拆散了我的家庭！你还要杀了我！”</p><p>“别这样宝贝，”Villanelle看着离自己脖子越来越近的刀尖，“想清楚。</p><p>那我就没什么别的选择了。”</p><p>等到Eve的身体做出反应时，她的双手已经被Villanelle的一只手固定在头上，背靠墙，刀尖对着自己的喉咙，自己手里的那把刀已经掉在地上了。</p><p>“想杀我吗？动手啊！”</p><p>“你...”Villanelle摇了摇头，把嘴凑近了些，粗重的呼吸声灌进Eve的耳朵里，“亲爱的，我不想杀你，暂时不想。”</p><p>Eve挣扎了一下，没什么用。她咬紧牙，“但是我想杀你！”</p><p>“嘘...嘘。”Villanelle用刀尖轻轻地抵在Eve微张的嘴唇上，“你不想。”她把脸埋进Eve的颈窝，深深吸了口气，“哦——你用了我的香水！你真的听我的话好好准备了呢！我想....”</p><p>她的眼睛毫不掩饰地向下勾勒Eve的身形，从胸前一直看到腿间。“嗯....”她的眼神有一丝玩味，好像沉浸在了自己的想象中。</p><p>就是这一刻。</p><p>Eve拼尽全力挣脱出自己的右手，抓向Villanelle拿刀的左手。被突然袭击的人吃了一惊，条件反射般的挥了一下刀。</p><p>“啊——”红色稀稀落落地滴在地毯上，伤口不算很深，但很痛。Villanelle看着Eve因痛苦而扭曲的面容，“告诉你了呀，怎么这么不听话呢。”她撅了撅嘴，露出一副伤心的表情。</p><p>鬼使神差般，Eve低下头，舔了舔自己伤口渗出的粘稠血液。腥咸的血腥味黏在自己的嘴唇上，让她想起那只口红....</p><p>哦....糟糕....她感到自己已经无可救药地湿了。</p><p>“Villanelle...”她开口，发现自己的嗓音有些沙哑。“我....”Eve伸出手，抚上她的脸，光滑细腻的脸蛋，总是精致的妆容。我好奇她每天起床时会有睡眼惺忪的时刻吗，这一头柔顺的发会缠在一起乱作一团吗，离开了粉底和眼影的她会是什么样子呢。</p><p>她看着Villanelle的眼睛，就像看入深渊，她向着里面呐喊，却没有回声。既然这样，他选择跳下去。她闭上眼，把头向前凑近了一点，又凑近了一点。</p><p>她能感到对方粗重的呼吸，自己也一样。</p><p>接着她们接吻了。老天啊。就好像几十个礼花在她的头脑里爆炸似的，Villanelle的舌头很快伸了进来，疯狂地舔舐和舞蹈，挑逗她的神经。她的唇很软，很甜，有点咸，像那只口红似的。</p><p>“喂！” Eve忍不住叫出声，“咬我干什么！”</p><p>“没忍住。”Villanelle耸耸肩，撇了撇嘴，“我们能先吃饭吗，我好饿。”</p><p> </p><p>Eve看不出面前的人是真心喜欢吃自己胡乱微波的一点饭菜还是假装出一副享受的模样。她太会装扮了，随心所欲地撕下一层层色彩夸张的、油墨涂抹得看不清五官的面具。我想看你最下面的那层，她想，即使嘴里没有任何食物，也控制不住地吞咽了一下。</p><p>这一举动没逃过杀手细心的审视。</p><p>“太可惜了，”她仿佛看穿了Eve的心思，“下次我可以给你做牧羊人派，我已经学会了。”她骄傲地扬起头，下颌和脖子形成一个漂亮的弧度，Eve有那么一秒忘记了呼吸。</p><p>她清了清嗓子，“不会有下次了。”</p><p>“哦？你确定？”面前的人又换上了那副玩味的表情，像是猫在跟自己的猎物玩捉迷藏。“刚刚是谁控制不住自己来亲我的？”她的身子斜过来逼近Eve，伸出手把她转了个角度面对自己，后者忙向侧后方仰，可惜身后就是餐桌，Eve尽可能地把身体悬在自己吃剩了一半的拌饭上面。</p><p>“我觉得你可是相当享受呢。”Villanelle的声音在自己头顶欢快地响起，她的一只手环上Eve的腰，轻轻掐了一把细瘦的腰枝后径直向下，粗暴却又充满暧昧地揉搓她的臀部。“我说的没错吧？”</p><p>“嗯.....”一声浅浅的呻吟漏出Eve紧绷的嘴角。她闭上眼睛，深浅不一地换气。火热的气息喷在她的脖颈上吹动她的发丝，她贲张的血脉在胸腔敲打着急促的节奏，手无力地撑在对方的肩头。“不...停下....”</p><p>“再说一遍？”现在她听出来了，Villanelle完完全全地享受把她玩弄于股掌之间的快乐。她不能就这样让她得逞。可是....</p><p>“你....你....嗯哈......”Villanelle的大腿抵进Eve的两腿间小幅度地摩擦，害得她一瞬间失去了行动和思考的能力。她伸手环住Villanelle的腰，不算细，但精炼的肌肉线条几乎可以隔着薄薄的衣料摸出来。</p><p>“来吧，宝贝，我们吃个甜点....”</p><p>Eve突然拉开一段距离，盯住伏在自己上方的这位冷血杀手的眼睛，现在的她和之前不太一样了——她的眼睛里闪烁着危险的光芒，像是玫瑰燃烧时的火焰。难道这就是油墨最下面的她吗？</p><p>Eve停止了思考。她向后靠了一点，换了个舒服些的姿势坐在桌边，伸手向上褪去了自己的吊带背心。屋内有些凉意，她忍不住打了个寒战。</p><p>Villanelle很大声地吞了口口水，目光划过锁骨，停在Eve的胸罩上。她本以为这样瘦弱的Eve没什么肉，但她显然得到了一个小小的惊喜。她按住Eve伸向背后的手。“慢着。这个礼物我要自己拆。”</p><p>她的指尖很柔软，划过Eve有弹性的皮肤，在胸罩的花边处短暂停留了一下后，挑起一边的肩带弹了一下。Eve扭动了一下自己瘦削的肩，但没说什么。Villanelle轻轻笑了出来，仿佛在欣赏一个绝美的雕塑，或是一幅美术馆内的肖像画。她把下颌搁在Eve肩上，轻轻一挑就解开了扣子。</p><p>她似乎用光了自己的耐心似的，一下子扯下了Eve上身的最后一片衣物。</p><p>“哦....你真美。”她的手指尖顺着乳沟滑下来，按在她的心脏上方，“是兴奋还是害怕？”</p><p>“我为什么要怕你？我想杀了你。”Eve用自己仅存的理智回答。她的下面已经一塌糊涂了，她敢肯定，天哪。</p><p>“Ooooooh，”Villanelle撅起嘴，“你应该怕我的，毕竟接下来...”</p><p>她把脸俯下一路舔下去，亲吻柔软的乳房，直到她丰满的嘴唇含住了其中一个乳头，并用舌头和牙齿挑逗着，直到乳尖颤巍巍地挺立起来，成为一个硬硬红红的小疙瘩。另一边她用手指照顾得很好，不断地用指尖弹弄和揉搓。Eve发出一声满意的叹息，伸手抓住Villanelle的头发，“别...别停。”她不自觉地挺胯向上。</p><p>“乐意至极。”</p><p>她很快地脱下Eve宽松的居家长裤，用手隔着内裤揉搓，Eve条件反射似的张开了腿。</p><p>Villanelle皱起眉头，“急什么，收回去。”</p><p>Eve叹口气，躺了回去。</p><p>Villanelle脱下那条碍事的内裤时，上面已经洇出了深色。“噢.....看来有些人早就迫不及待了呢。”她一只手覆在Eve的胸前揉搓，一只手向下探去，“叫我的名字。”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“叫我的名字。”</p><p>“不....啊.....唔......就是那里.....”她挺起胯配合着Villanelle的动作。动作突然停下了。</p><p>“叫我的名字。”</p><p>“Villanelle....嗯.....”她的头向后扬起，露出漂亮的喉部和锁骨，Villanelle想都没想就亲了上去，吸出大大小小的很多个草莓印，鲜红的印在白嫩的皮肤上。</p><p>Villanelle伸进两根手指不停抽插，同时大拇指按着阴蒂打转。Eve想要挺身又被身上的人挡住，只能模糊地扭动，两条腿不自觉地蜷在身体两侧，“别停下.....啊....”</p><p>Eve颤抖着达到了高潮。蜷曲的脚趾慢慢放松开来后，她睁开眼睛，搂住依然伏在她胸口舔舐的Villanelle的头，轻轻捋着她的发丝。“你好棒。”</p><p>Villanelle抬头，现在她几乎是个正常人的模样了，喘着气，嘴角带着一点亮晶晶的唾液，眼睛里溢满了性爱的快感。Eve有预感自己是第一次见到这样的Villanelle，却绝不会是最后一次。</p><p>她得到了一个深吻，唇舌交接时两人的呼吸逐渐从刚才的做爱平稳下来。</p><p>“好吧，这真棒。过几天我还会再来的，保持联系噢。”</p><p>“你最好不要，下次来我一定会杀了你的。”</p><p>“哦，我很高兴你会这么想。再见。”</p><p>“别再见了！”</p><p>回应她的是重重的关门声。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>